My party's adventure through Icewind Dale
by Fandraxx
Summary: A story that is currently a work in progress; based off of what will happen to my party when I play through IWD:EE. Updated as much as possible. I'm really bad a summaries but that's that.
1. Prologue

"Why would someone need bread so badly? From a little girl no less." Arkinis asked.

Arkinis Leaffall is her name, a ranger by trade. She was pretty straight headed Half-elf. Good is good and evil is evil in her book. She supposedly lived in a local village with her parents. She was pretty handy with a bow and rarely missed. She is the second youngest next to Vexar at age 20

"Because he was an evil cur and I gave him what he deserved." Vexar replied

Vexar was given his last name, Ironbones because of what happened with his sister and how he mercilessly tracked down her killer. He spent years in the forest worshiping Silvanus. In his eyes, killing that man was a way of bringing back the balance. Ever since that day he's worn a cloak since passing through towns. People thought it was because he didn't want to be seen because of his now well-known status. In reality it was because he hated cities, every part of them. He grew anxious in cities and if anyone were to surprise attack him in a town; he'd be dead meat. Vexar is the youngest in the group at age 16.

"Well I'm sorry about y-"Elaria was cut off by Vexar.

Elaria Spellbinder is a mage who was a great ally to have and a dangerous enemy. She was actually from a rich family but when her castle was destroyed she left for kuldahar hoping the destroyers of her castle wouldn't find her. She shows a deep fondness for evocation magic even though she isn't an invoker. Elaria currently carries 23 years of life with her. She is quite proud of her half-elven blood.

"Elaria it's not that I don't appreciate…" Vexar couldn't finish his sentence before he put his right hand over his eyes and sighed.

"It's alright laddie; we get it" Hitar assured Vexar

Hitar Shieldbreaker is a human paladin of the god Torm. He was like mentor of the group being the oldest at age 41. He's had many an adventure in his life and is anxious to see how they can help the people of kuldahar. He has a passion for justice and is clearly a very caring man willing to protect the people he cares about.

"Yeah man that stuffs pretty bad, you don't need to act all tough with us" Reenix said in her cheerful voice.

Reenix Bladesheath is a thief who grew up on the streets of baldur's gate. She learned to steal from people quite easily and was remarkably good at quickly slipping into the shadows to hide from the guard. She loves hearing the clink of coins, but she is a generally good person. She did what she did on the streets of baldur's gate just to get by. She's more than happy to help the caravan route to kuldahar. She has 98 elven years of experience to be more than helpful to the group.

"You've been through a lot kid; you're one of us now, remember that." Rickul told Vexar.

Rickul Holyhand is a priest of lathander and one of the few accepted half-orcs in the area. He was shoved out of many towns and cities before he found Hitar's group. He's a very wise man and isn't afraid to accept a challenge. You could say he's been an outcast for his 32 years of life.

"We really should be moving; I'll go check with Hrothgar to see what he needs of us." Vexar said to the group. He walked out the door while putting on his red cloak. Vexar walked over to what he assumed was Hrothgar's house as he didn't give them exact directions. Upon stepping into the house Vexar found many oddities from what seemed like many adventuring trips; he saw Hrothgar sitting in the corner.

"Ahh I'm glad you came to see me; where's the rest of your party?" Hrothgar asked

"They're still at the tavern; I'm getting what you asked of us." Vexar replied

'Well we have a few issues with the caravan routes; Pomab is complaining about nearly running out of stock. We need you to find that caravan and tell us what happened to it." Hrothgar informed

"Sounds simple enough." Vexar said with a shrug of his shoulders

"Just be careful, we have no idea what's going on out there." Hrothgar said as he bid Vexar farewell. Vexar walked back to the tavern and looked at the party.

"Well; we have a caravan to find" Vexar announced

"Ohhh sounds like fun let's go!" Reenix said as she ran out the door.

They all left the tavern and while walking across the bridge ran into a little boy. He was waving his hands all over the place and screaming.

"PLEASE HELP ME GREEN MONSTERS HAVE TAKEN MY FISH" The boy was screaming at this point.

"Calm down boy; tell us what's going on" Hitar said as calmly as possible.

"A bunch of mean green monsters took my fish papas gonna be real mad if I don't get it back" The boy was almost in tears.

"Okaaaaaaaaaaayyyy let's get the fish back guys!" Reenix said very excitedly again.

"I swear I can' understand where she gets all her energy from" Rickul added as he drew his flail. Everyone had loaded up on the best things they could wear and wield; Vexar came prepared with a suit of leather armor and a scimitar. He covered his head with his cloak.

Hitar drew his long sword and shield, Arkinis with her bow, Reenix with her two short swords and Elaria with her sling.

"Arkinis, Elaria stick to the archers. Rickul, Reenix and Vexar make sure we stop them from getting to that kid" Hitar said as he rushed the goblins soon followed by the rest of the group. Everyone claimed themselves a kill in the fight, Hitar and Vexar claiming two.

Vexar picked up the fish and threw it to the kid; to his surprise he actually caught it. They continued through the pass until they reached an opening and were encountered with three wolves.

"Same thing with thes-" Hitar was cut off by Vexar

"Hang on; I can handle this" Vexar said as he slowly walked up to the wolves that were now baring their teeth.

"Aye laddie what in the nine hells are you doing?" Hitar had a genuine sound of concern in his voice.

"Wait are you….. a druid?' Elaria said at of curiosity. Vexar actually forgot that he never told them he was a druid. At this point his hand was on one of the wolves' forehead. He then stood up and gestured them to leave the area; they complied quickly.

"Look!" Reenix pointed in the direction of a cave. An orc quickly darted back into the cave.

With a slight nod everyone gave chase to the orc. When entering the cave no one or thing was to be seen.

"This doesn't make any sense where could they be?" Vexar was at a complete loss. That's when 3 orcs walked up to them speaking some form of orcish. They raised their weapons; clearly they wanted a fight.

"Ok do the best you can to dodge their attacks; they might not be very tough but they can hit hard." Hitar finished his sentence by walking up with his shield in front of him. The orc slammed down on the shield. Hitar took the opportunity to slash his legs. The orc fell to the ground as Arkinis landed an arrow straight between the eyes. While this was happening Reenix, Elaria and Rickul took down the second orc with ease. They all looked to the left to see Vexar lying on the ground with an orc laughing over him.

"This is too easy" Vexar said as he rolled backwards, landed on his feet and drove his scimitar through the orcs stomach; then pulled it out to slash it across the orcs throat. Vexar then proceeded to heal himself as he did purposely get hurt to make it look more believable.

"So my prediction was correct... you are a druid." Elaria said feeling quite proud of herself for deciphering that.

"Let's move on we can talk about it when we get to kuldahar" Vexar replied. The group continued through the cave. They found themselves in a filled with orcs. Three warriors, a sage, and four archers.

"Ok Reenix, Rickul and Vexar storm the archers, Elaria stop that sage from casting anything and Arkinis give me some help with these three warriors Hitar ordered." Everyone surprising came out practically unscathed. Vexar, Reenix, and Rickul handled the archers quite well. Hitar and Arkinis were able to make quick work out of the three warriors and Elaria killed the sage with two magic missiles and a bullet to the chest.

"Everyone look around there are crates everywhere and we could use some extra supplies." Rickul said with confidence. Everyone looked around; they found a few potions and a bit of gold but Reenix found a magic belt. Elaria looked at the belt and determined it was a belt of bless. They gave it to Hitar; as if he wasn't strong enough. With further travel into the cave they found 5 orcs and an ogre.

"Be careful with that ogre. Vexar distract him while we kill these orcs.' Vexar did a really good job of distracting him. It wasn't very long before the orcs were dead and they all ganged up on the ogre. With 6 people he fell very quickly; almost with no challenge at all. They found a deed for the caravan on his corpse as well as some gold games and a wolf pelt in a nearby chest. They returned to easthaven with the news.

"Well if you're ready to leave now I can have someone pick up the supplies we need from Pomab and we can be on our way." Hrothgar said.

"Yes let us depart as soon as possible" Rickul replied.

They soon departed with the caravan and that's when things went wrong. As they were coming up to kuldahar pass everyone heard what sounded like a crack of thunder and before they knew it they had snow crashing down upon them.


	2. Chapter 1

"What in the world?" Vexar said as he climbed out of the snow and brushed himself off.

"So there was someone else stuck in there." Said, nearly shouting.

Vexar turned around to see a scruffy man in a green shirt and tan pants.

"What? Did some other people pass through here?" Vexar asked

"Yeah; they left about an hour ago." The man explained "I'm pretty sure they think your dead."

"Well that's great; do you know the way to kuldahar?" Vexar asked with his hand on his chin.

"Go east and follow the road; you'll get there soon enough." The man said as he seemed to observe the massacre that happened not long before.

Vexar followed the road and when it came to a fork he took the right road. Upon running into 2 goblins he actually realized how cold he was. When he went for his blade his fingers went numb and he had fumbled with the scimitar. He killed them though with ease, only suffering minor injuries. When crossing a bridge he found many goblin corpses. He found a clearing to the town of kuldahar and after walking to what seemed like the middle of the town he was greeted by a man named Naaber.

"Hi I'm Naaber; what's your name?" Naaber said was a huge grin.

"Uhhh…. I'm Vexar" Vexar answered in a shaky voice

"What brings you to kuldahar?" Naaber asked with his head tilted

"I'm uhh here to speak with ummm Arundul." Vexar felt the pressure getting to him with that answer.

"I like kuldahar." Naaber asked

"That's… great" Vexar replied

"That Arundul guy is stiffer than the tree in this town." Naaber explained

"Please….. just….go away." Vexar felt himself about to snap. The anxiety had gotten to him.

"That big tree is pretty cool" Naaber replied

"….." Vexar was silent

"Anyone else you know here?" Naaber asked

"…" Vexar was still silent

"This fountain here is cool." Naaber stated

"get… ge-… GET AWAY FROM ME!" Vexar shouted as Naaber backed off.

Upon exploring the rest of the town for his companions he was met with something that truly frightened him. Two yetis; coming right his way. Vexar drew his scimitar and prepared for a fight. As yetis drew closer and idea popped into Vexar's head. He then lost that idea when he realized the yetis were literally right next to him. Vexar dashed to the side dodged a punch of one of the things glove of a hand. Vexar turned his attention to one closest to him. He rolled under the beasts legs sending a slash to back of its neck; soon followed with s stab right where its heart is killing it instantly. After that; within an instant Vexar was slammed into the side of the fountain. Before he knew it he had a 400 pound yeti on top of him; screaming in his face. Vexar heard a crack over the yeti's head followed by an arrow to its neck.

"Are you alright citi-… VEXAR?!" Rickul said in a surprised voice.

"Vexar? We thought you were dead!" Arkinis explained

"Not dead; but half frozen" Vexar replied

"I'd imagine; come on let's get to the inn" Rickul said while offering his hand to Vexar

Upon entering the inn Vexar heard Hitar mutter the words "By torm himself' when he saw Vexar.

"Oh my god Vexar; we thought we lost you!" Reenix said with delight

"Thank the gods you're alright Vexar. Elaria said with a sigh of relief.

They all sat by the fire talking about what happened over the past day before the night grew old and they all retired to sleep. Vexar more or less fell into bed than passed out from exhaustion.

"Vexar' said a mysterious voice

"What? Anya?" Vexar replied

"Why did you leave us Vexar? What is more important than your own family?" Anya replied

"Anya… you know it didn't happen like that…" Vexar was nearly in tears

"Why weren't you there for the market; like a big brother should have been?" Anya questioned

"Anya…. Please…" Vexar was in tears at this point.

"Why did you have to make things so difficult for your family?" Anya's words hit like arrows every time.

"Mother and father said they would be fine; and you were happy for me when I went into the forest…." Vexar said while burying his face in his hands.

"I died because you went into the forest; you…. YOU KILLED ME VEXAR." Anya shouted

With that Vexar woke up with a gasp. He brought his knees to his chest and sobbed. He cried and cried and cried.

"A…ny….a" Vexar said in between his sobs. Before he knew it the roosters were singing. The group departed at the crack of dawn. Hitar had told Vexar that they had to go to a place called the Vale of shadows. After a long walk the party arrived at the Vale of shadows.

"Tis something most unnatural here; I'd rather have no part of it." Elaria stated

"Ohh come on what could go wrong?" Reenix said as she trotted forward.

With that 3 shadows popped out of literally, nowhere. Hitar ran forward; shield in front of him with Vexar and Rickul following quickly behind. Hitar stepped in front of Reenix and walked towards them as Vexar and Rickul drew their weapons. Rickul took care of one of them with a quick strike followed by an arrow from Arkinis. Hitar was able to kill his himself with two slashes to the chest. Vexar slashed the his shadow in the chest then hit the deck as one of Elaria's magic missiles flew over his head and nailed the shadow in the head.

"Is everyone alright?" Arkinis asked while looking around for anymore.

"Yeah we're fine, and Reenix… that's exactly what could go wrong." Rickul replied

The party moved forwards through the veil as they were suddenly greeted by 3 yetis. One of them seemed to be slightly bigger than the other two; assumedly the leader.

"Vexar you've fought these things before; give us a hand with this one." Hitar ordered

"They're just like humans except they can take more of a beating; go for the obvious vital points." Vexar replied

The fight started as everyone drew their weapons. Arkinis quickly fired a shot and hit one of the yetis in the left arm; it was unfazed. While in kuldahar Elaria bought some new spells; her new melf's acid arrow left a mark on the bigger yeti's stomach. Rickul had brought his flail to the last unharmed yeti. He slammed it so far into the beast's head it took him some time to pull it out. Hitar and Reenix had teamed up on the yeti with an arrow in its arm. Reenix ducked under a swing from the yeti and stabbed one of her swords in the yeti's stomach, and another in its right leg. Hitar followed up by stabbing it between the eyes.

Vexar had run in front of Arkinis to stop the yeti from charging at her. He used the same tactic as in the town dodge a punch, roll under the legs, slash its neck and stab its heart. He must have missed its heart because the beast kept moving. The yeti slammed into Arkinis sending her off the cliff. A magic missile came soaring overhead from Elaria; killing the beast. Vexar ran over to the cliff, with everyone soon behind.

Vexar looked down to see Arkinis hanging onto a jagged rock that was poking out of the Cliffside.

"Vexar, help…. please." Arkinis said as she looked down.

Vexar got on his stomach and reached down for Arkinis.

"Come on, grab my hand!" Vexar said. Arkinis would have to let go of the rock to grab his hand. She hesitated quite a bit.

"Arkinis… it's either try or let go and die. We don't have many options here." Vexar stated. With that Arkinis let go of the rock and Vexar quickly grabbed her hand. He soon pulled her up and she hugged him. He heard her whisper "Thank you" in his ear. Reenix make kissy faces at the hug and Arkinis told her off by just saying it was a way of saying thank you. The group continued onward, searching a cave full of skeletons and zombies. They found a key inside which lead to the main palace of the frozen pass. Upon stepping inside they were soon greeted with and eerie sound of despair and horror as the door slammed shut behind them.


	3. Chapter 2

"Well isn't that cliché." Rickul said with smirk across his face.

Everyone took a look around the small room they had stumbled into. There were four pillars connected to the ceiling, leading the way to a huge gold statue. To the east was a gate which leads to a huge open room. Elaria looked through the huge gate.

"I think I found the welcoming crew" Elaria stated as she pointed through the gate. There were skeletons strewn about all of the room; all in broken and disorganized pieces.

"Ohhhhhh I can do it!" Reenix said as she ran towards the door. "Oh wait… never mind we're gonna need the key." Reenix stated

"Let's have a look around then." Hitar ordered. Everyone spread out in search of the key, smashing pots and looking in every crevice. Vexar however had been interested in the golden statue. There was an insignia on the breast plate of the armor. It was triangle with a green gem in the middle of it; it slightly popped out of the actual plate. Vexar pushed the insignia in; with that the gem fell to the ground and a dagger popped out and stabbed him. He quickly pulled away only being nicked. The dagger had a very demonic look to it; it was a dark shade of black and had a very intricate design on it.

"Ahh hell." Vexar gruffly said looking at his hand.

"Look, the gate opened!" Arkinis informed.

The group of adventurers stepped in the small room; that soon branched off to five other rooms.

"Maybe we can split up to cover this faster is we split up" Rickul suggested.

"Alright me, Reenix and Elaria will go to the bottom room on the left" Hitar suggested.

The group split up to find two small rooms opposite of each other. Hitar's group ran into two zombies; they didn't need any explaining there's only one way to kill a zombie. It's the head or nothing at all. Vexar's encountered three skeletons; they were all disposed of quickly. Vexar also found a strange looking long sword and small shield. They soon regrouped in the main room.

"Yeah we found a few gems aannnnnnnnnnnndd a key; probably for another of the doors." Reenix announced.

"Elaria, can you take a look at these?" Vexar asked as he handed the items over to Elaria.

"Well this is an enhanced small shield; granting extra defense" Elaria began "But this…. this is something else.

After a further examination of the sword Elaria had finally come to the conclusion of what the blade was enchanted with.

"Well it appears be stronger than a normal sword but... it also has the ability to inflict poison on someone is swung correctly." Elaria concluded

The sword was given to Hitar and the shield was given to Rickul. Reenix's key opened a door on the far left. Opening the door lead into two rooms, both inhabited by a wight.

"This one's gonna be difficult" Hitar informed. "I'm the only one that can actually hit these things."

"Don't be so sure of that Hitar" Vexar said as he summoned a moonblade to his hand.

"Well, this is going to be a bit easier than" Hitar said as he grinned at Vexar "Ready when you are laddie."

With that they charged into the room; each taking on one wight. Hitar slashed its leg causing it to fall to the ground. He then finished it off by thrusting his sword into the monsters throat and pulling the sword up through its head. Vexar ran at the monster; aiming for the head. He landed right between the eyes, as he twisted the blade left and right inside of the monsters head.

"You two certainly made short work of those creatures" Rickul said as he entered the room along with the others.

"EEEEEEEEVVVVVVVEEEEEERRRRRRRRYYYYY OOOOONNNEEEEE STTTTTTOOOOPPPPP" Reenix shouted.

"Reenix…. What is it this time?" Elaria responded with an exasperated sigh.

"There's a trap in that coffin; I can see it" Reenix answered.

Reenix walked over to the trap, disarming it. She identified it as a fireball trap. The coffin contained a pair of gauntlets, a key and a potion of healing.

"That key probably opens the remaining room, opposite of this one." Vexar inferred.

The group walked to the other room and slowly opened the door. The room had nothing in it, other than a few gems and gold coins. While here Elaria figured out that the pair of gauntlets increase the wearers' weapon skill. They were given to Reenix because she seemed so enthusiastic to put them on after finding them.

"Well there's one room left… everyone ready?" Hitar asked looking back at the other five.

With a synchronized nod Hitar slowly opened the door to the final room. They were greeted by four temple guardians and a bonedancer.

"What brings you to this crypt slaughtering my minions?" The dancer asked in a slow, melancholy tone.

"We seek the evil that plagues kuldahar." Hitar quickly answered in a very serious voice.

"We do not plague kuldahar; so you may leave this place at once." The dancer commanded.

"Were gonna need to check the place first…" Arkinis blurted out; stuttering.

"I cannot allow that, not after what you have done" The dancer sounded agitated at this point.

"I'm afraid we must insist." Elaria retaliated in a very stern voice.

"SO BE IT THEN, PREPARE TO FACE THE MIGHT OF MYTOS AND HIS MINIONS" Mytos's voice seemed to be inside of their minds.

Everyone drew their weapons. Arkinis and Elaria stuck to Mytos like glue as the rest took care of the guardians. Hitar and Reenix were fighting one of the guardians as Rickul and Vexar handled another guardian. Hitar and Reenix had finished their guardian by knocking its skull right off of its body. At this point Elaria and Arkinis had finished off Mytos; who lay as a pile of bones on the ground. One of the guardians had come around behind Rickul as Vexar turned around.

"RICKUL" Vexar shouted as he pushed Rickul out of the way of the massive skeleton. The sword had come up and impaled Vexar in the stomach. At this point the other members finished off the other two guardians and were staring at Vexar. Vexar slowly picked his head up to look face to face with the skeleton. His eyes turned to a color of dark red crimson. He yelled, but not in pain; in anger. He ripped the sword out of his stomach and stabbed the skeleton right in the rib cage. It crumbled into a pile of bones in front of him as the hole in his stomach seemed to close itself before everyone's eyes. He stumbled backwards a few steps eventually falling over; leaning against a nearby pillar. He saw his friends running over to him as he finally blacked out.

"You're a maggot of a man Vexar" The voice said.

"How wonderful to hear from you Dereth" Vexar responded.

"So disrespectful…. won't even address me by father" Dereth scolded him.

"On, because you've acted like such a father to me over the years" Vexar said sarcastically.

"You didn't receive the gift, so you were and still are worthless to me" Dereth informed.

"So you took a bite out of mother's neck to guarantee that Anya was a _ing vampire? Real smooth Dereth, Reeeeaaalll smooooth." Vexar retaliated.

"I would have taken a bite out of you to I-" Dereth was cut off by Vexar.

"If I hadn't left for the forest yeah; whatever." Vexar said turning his back to his father.

"I swear; I should have killed you at birth you insolent pig!" Dereth shouted.

"WELL I SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU THE FIRST TIME I CAME BACK FROM THE FOREST" VEXAR YELLED.

"WHAT WOULD YOU DO THEN? KILLED YOUR MOTHER AND ANYA TOO?" Dereth questioned.

"THEY WEREN'T AND STILL AREN'T CANNIBALISTIC ANIMALS" Vexar shouted back.

"MERIDATH ISN'T BUT YOU LET ANYA DIE, DO REMEMBER THAT VEXAR; YOU LET HER SLIP THROUGH MY FINGER TIPS. SHE WAS GOING TO BE THE PERFECT VAMPIRE." Dereth informed.

"YOU WOULD USE YOUR OWN DAUGHTER AS A GOD DAMN PUPPET. YOU MAKE ME SICK." Vexar screamed.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU THE NEXT TIME I SEE YOU WORTHLESS DOG" Dereth yelled as he faded into nothingness.

"I WELCOME THE CHALLENGE FATHER" Vexar said raise his arms to his sides; taunting his father.

With that Vexar woke up to see the faces of his friends staring at him.

"Oh h-hey guys…" Vexar said as she scratched the back of his head.

"Try not to move Vexar" Arkinis said with a warm smile.

Vexar looked around to see they had set up camp in the same room they fought Mytos. They had an open spot in the center of the room. They packed some timber with them but had no way to light it.

"I can help with that." Vexar informed as he tried to stand. There was an immense amount of pain in his stomach when he tried to stand; sending him right back to the floor.

"Seriously man! Try not to move!" Reenix re informed him.

He gave it another try, this time managing to bring himself to his feet. He stumbled over to the bundle of tinder. He produced a small flame in his hand and let it spread to the tinder. It caught fire instantly as Vexar quickly pulled his hand away and put out the fire in his hand.

"Do you have any idea what that was?" Rickul asked.

"I think it's linked to my father somehow." Vexar replied "Everyone sit down; I've got quite the tale to tell"


	4. Chapter 3

"SO that's what he meant by the perfect vampire…." Reenix stated, finally catching up to the conversation.

"Yeah… nothing bothered her; not even the sun." Vexar restated to Reenix for about the fifth time.

"But didn't they have coffins?" Arkinis asked. "to return to?"

"My father does, but my mother wants to die when she meets her fate and well….. who would of though an eleven year old girl would need one?" Vexar replied with a grim look on his face.

"Well I think that's enough for story time, why don't we all get some rest" Hitar suggested standing up from the fire.

Soon enough everyone had retired to their tents for what they could only assume was the evening from inside the tome. Vexar didn't sleep for very long; maybe three hours at best. He soon exited his tent to check the weapon rack. Everyone else's weapon was there except his. He also noticed some other things were missing to, like the blankets they had laid around the fire and numerous arrows and potions. Vexar looked around the camp to see if he could find them. But alas they seemed to have vanished into thin air.

"Wait a minute…" Vexar walked over to the drying rack; only to find his cloak was missing. It then actually hit him that he actually never showed them his hair… or the burns on the right side of his face. That was the first time he actually needed to take off his cloak in front of them. He honestly surprised himself at how he managed to keep those two things secret from them.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Vexar turned around to see Hitar holding his sword to his side.

"Vexar?" Hitar asked positively shocked "you have white hair?"

"Yeah…. has to do with having a vampire for a father." Vexar answered covering the right side of his face with his hand.

"Why are you hiding your face laddie?" Hitar asked setting his sword down.

"Uhh it's… nothing" Vexar cringed; having flashbacks from when he was a child.

"I know that look laddie; what happened?" Hitar questioned.

"Seriously its nothing… just old scars" Vexar replied reluctantly. "Let's just say it has to do with my father; another story for another time."

The conversation had ended and about three hours later everyone was awake. The first thing Reenix did was ruffle Vexar's newly unveiled long white hair; thinking it was so cool. The camp was quickly packed up and they were thrown deeper into the tomb. After descending to the second level of the tome they found many smashed skeleton bones and wight bodies. They soon spotted another party moving through the tome. A woman with four yetis to her sides.

Vexar squinted at the women; she was holding a bag and a red cloak. Vexar signaled everyone to move up on her, eventually reaching the women.

"Want to explain to us why you stole our equipment?" Rickul asked crossing his arms.

"Hmm well they would serve Auril much better than they would serve you." The women said.

"Why are you even here?" Arkinis asked, rolling her eyes.

"I'm searching for a spirt that Auril wants dead. Simple enough really" The woman admitted.

"We're gonna need you to return those items to us" Elaria demanded in a stern voice.

"Aren't an insolent pig, I think I'm going to kill you" The women stated; sicking her yetis upon the party.

After a quick flashback from the conversation with his father after her mentioning an "Insolent pig" Vexar snapped back into reality and stepped in front of the party.

"I command you to stop right this instant" Vexar commanded the woman and the yetis.

"Oh ain't this rich" The women said clapping her hands together.

"In the name of Silvanus ruler of the Deep Wilds and a father figure to Auril I command you to stand down" Vexar ordered.

The yetis froze in place, turning to look at the woman.

"Now, I'm going to ask you one time nicely, how did you manage to sneak four yetis past us while stealing our gear." Vexar asked in a low, menacing tone.

"How about this, we dual and if you win I'll tell you and leave and if you lose you walk your sorry hide out if here." The women responded.

"Oh no no no no, sweetie." Vexar started "The loser; dies"

The room was silent after that statement as everyone exchanged gazes with each other.

"Well umm…. I don-" The women was cut off by Vexar.

"What are you scared? Stop mumbling and speak up, bitch." Vexar taunted.

"Obviously you don't care to highly about the information; fine then I accept" She answered holding his scimitar out to him.

Vexar waved her off "Keep it; I'd rather take it off of your corpse." Vexar proceeded to summon a flame blade in his left hand and a moonblade in his right.

They stepped forward, seizing their opponent up. Vexar made a gesture with his summoned blades; telling her to make the first move. She dashed at him; aiming right for his chest. Vexar crossed his blades in front of him, easily stopping her dead in her tracks. He slashed under her with the flame blade skimming her skin. She dashed backwards soon to be followed by Vexar. Vexar took a wild slash at her head; cutting her cheek with the moonblade. With that one of the yetis let out a blood curdling scream before charging at Vexar; slamming him right in the face knocking him out cold. When he came too he saw the party fending of the enraged yetis. He had lost his magic blades because he could only assume that he dropped them on the fall. Upon looking around further he saw the Auril priest fighting Arkinis.

"He's dead and your next!" The women screamed.

"Sounds like you want an arrow in all the wrong places." Arkinis growled back.

The girls struggled against each other for a short amount of time; before Arkinis shoved her away.

"You double crossing cur!" Vexar shouted as he wrapped his arms around the priest's neck; kneeing her in the back in the process. Vexar then threw her to the ground kicking her in the stomach as she fell.

"Vines of the forest encase my enemies in your boon. Entangle!" Vexar chanted as the priest was covered in vines, holding her in place.

"NO; STOP THIS YOU BASTARD" The woman implored.

"Radiant light of the sun come forth and strike down upon my foes. Sunscorch!" Vexar shouted as the ice priest crumbled under the rays of the sun.

The party looked around at each other, as a ghostly apparition appeared in front of them.

"I want to thank you for slaying that priest" The apparition stated plainly "She has denied me, a peaceful afterlife for as long as I can remember"

"Are you the evil that plagues kuldahar?" Hitar asked.

"I have been encased inside this tome for many years now, I apologize but I not the one you seek nor do I have any on information about who you may seek" The apparition admitted.

"Bummer…." Reenix muttered under her breath.

"But for doing a great service for me; you may have whatever is in my tome. I bid you farewell" The apparition said as it disappeared.

The party searched the tome, finding a suit of plate mail, a robe imbued with cold resistance and a magical bow equipped with a stronger string allowing for the arrow to fly further and hit harder. The armor was given to Hitar; the robe to Elaria and the bow to Arkinis. They also took everything that the priest took from them. The party returned to Kuldahar after about a days' worth of travel.

"I see…. but we still need the hearthstone gem" Arundel stated.

"What's the hearthstone gem?" Vexar asked, cupping his chin in his right hand while holding his elbow with the left.

"An artifact of Silvanus; we believe it can remove the evil over Kuldahar." Arundel replied.

"Can we be of any further assistance?" Elaria asked.

"Yes I need you to investigate a tomb for me… allow me to mark it on you map" Arundel answered grabbing a feather and some ink.

The party left for the tomb the next day. It took about 3 days to get there, and the trip was packed to the brim with numerous remarks from Reenix. Usually concerning how her feet hurt or how long it was taking to get there. When they finally arrived at the tomb they were greeted by a group of lizard men.

"These monsters are just big punching bags. Smack em' up until they drop dead." Hitar informed. Everyone went to work, slicing the lizards up until they were nothing but bodies on the floor. Arkinis actually hit one of them directly in between the eyes; killing it instantly.

Upon splitting up and searching the area the party only found some gold and a few gems. Although Vexar was suffering from an extremely painful headache. It felt like his head was about to split open.

"Are you alright Vexar? You can't croak on us now you're the only one that can start a fire." Reenix stated.

"I'm just a fire starter now? You're concern for my wellbeing is touching." Vexar replied with a very sarcastic voice.

A chuckle from the other party members rang through the dank and dusty tome as they continued onward through the tomb. Only to find that the true story behind Kuldahar was lying at the tips of their fingers.


	5. Chapter 4

"Can you charm these animals Vexar?" Elaria shouted; casting mirror image.

"Not while their in this enraged state!" Vexar replied as he stabbed one of the beetles.

The group had stumbled upon a group of beetles. They quickly found themselves surrounded in a matter of second as they all drew their weapons. Elaria and Arkinis quickly shot one of the beetle, one arrow and one magic missile made quick work of it. Hitar and Reenix both sliced another beetle right down the middle; slicing it in half. Rickul slammed his flail into the final beetles, with Vexar following up; stabbing the beetle in its side.

"Well, that takes care of that." Vexar stated; wiping his hands clean.

"Good job everyone, let's keep moving… CAREFULLY." Arkinis emphasized, sending a glance towards Reenix.

The group continued through the cave, casting healing spells to suffice for the minor wounds that had sustained. They all turned a corner to find a group of lizard men, one taller lizard man stood out from the others.

"What are humans doing here in my cave?" The taller lizard man asked.

"Hey! Who said this is your cave?" Reenix blurted out; placing her hands on her hips.

"I did human, who are you to question me?" The lizard growled back.

Vexar stepped forwards. "Me, Vexar Ironbones!" Vexar boldly stated.

"So that bastard Dereth's rat of a child has finally found me." The lizard retaliated.

Vexar drew his weapon and pointed it at the lizard. "What do you know about my father?" Vexar questioned.

"Oh you know… maybe about your sister…" The lizard was wearing a sadistic grin at this point. Vexar's grip on his scimitar loosened slightly as he let out a gasp of surprise. The shock and surprise of the situation quickly disappeared and was replaced by anger.

"Tell me what you know about her!" Vexar shouted, bringing his scimitar forward slightly.

"Oh? Why should I?" The lizard replied.

"If you don't than you've earned yourself an early grave!" Vexar yelled.

The lizard let out a screech as the other lizards ran towards the party. Everyone quickly drew their weapons as Elaria cast a sleep spell in front of the lizards, putting two out of the five of them to sleep. Hitar, Vexar and Rickul all ran forwards. Hitar sliced one of the lizards across the chest, although in turn receiving a nasty smack across the face from another's club. Reenix ran towards one of the sleeping lizards and quickly slit its throat. Vexar thrust his scimitar into one of the into a lizards chest killing it instantly. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Arkinis hit one with a fourth arrow right in its neck, killing it, and saw Rickul kill the second sleeping one with the help of Elaria. The taller lizard grabbed Vexar by the neck as he screamed in his face; leaving Vexar to squirm against him. Hitar slashed the lizard across the back causing it to drop Vexar as he quickly stood up.

"Torrents of blood drain my enemies. Sangue Fiaccare!" Vexar chanted, as the lizard grew devoid of life and soon after fell to the ground. Vexar's comrades stood there, staring at him. Rickul walked over to Vexar and promptly punched him across the face.

"Where would you learn such a vile spell!?" Rickul shouted.

"I-I have no Idea…" Vexar responded; staring at his hands. Vexar quickly received another punch as he began to get aggravated.

"What kind of answer it that?" Rickul yelled; grabbing Vexar by the collar of his shirt.

Vexar spit the blood from his lip onto Rickul's cheek. "I already said… I. Don't. Know." Vexar retaliated with a deep voice.

"Rickul buddy, can't we like, talk this out or ya know… not in the middle of a cave?" Reenix chimed in.

Rickul sent Vexar a harsh glare as he let going of him. The group searched the room, finding a magical short sword which was given to Reenix and a helmet which was given to Hitar. The group continued moving forward and along the way cut down a few more lizards as well as finding a dead mage, along with a magical dagger and a few healing potions. The group walked down a long; dusty stairway and eventually were greeted by an old man in a white robe.

"Oh why hello there my name is Albion." Albion introduced while dusting off his robe.

"Excuse me if I'm being brash but… why are there humans under an army of lizards and undead horrors?" Elaria asked.

"Our… less intelligent cousins leave us alone as long as we do the same." Albion replied quickly.

"Hey do you guys have a place where we could rest, my feet really hurt." Reenix asked, groaning slightly.

"Of course, please feel free to look around; the beds are at the middle of the settlement." Albion answered leaving the room. The group each walked to the bedrooms; setting their things down as they got there. Once everyone had settled in their rooms Vexar quickly ran to Hitar's room; closing the door behind him.

"You sensed it too huh?" Vexar quickly asked; looking around nervously.

"Of course I did laddie, although this might work out for the best. I'm thinking we could attack from the inside." Hitar explained as he stood up from the chair we was sitting in.

"Yes… that may make things a bit simpler; especially with we can surprise them." Vexar replied. "I'm going to do some snooping around."

Vexar left the room and walked around the multiple water pools, noticing a strange green tint in the water. He entered the main library as he was greeted a women wearing the same white robe.

"Hello, is there as specific book you're looking for?" The women asked, sending him a smile.

"Uhh no, not specifically; just browsing." Vexar replied as he pretended to look at the books on the shelf.

"Wait, you're the one called Vexar aren't you?" The women asked moving closer to him.

"Why yes… I am he." Vexar answered; looking her in the eyes.

"Hmmm such a powerful name" The women blushed, "Why don't we talk somewhere private?" The women questioned as she traced a line down his chest.

Vexar motioned her towards the door following her out of the library. He followed her into the room, very little could be heard through the door. When Vexar finally exited the room the blood from earlier had seemingly returned to his cloak. He quickly returned to his room and lay on his bed when he suddenly heard commotion; he grabbed his scimitar as he ran out of the room. Vexar ran to the food hall to find his other party members fighting with the white robed people.

"Fiery explosion of the arcane singe my foes. Fireball!" Elaria chanted as she launched a fireball into a nearby room. The screams of many followed shortly afterwards. Hitar sliced one cultist from the stomach as she fell over; blood pouring out of her stomach. Arkinis landed an arrow right in between eyes of another cultist. Vexar stayed in the back casting bless and sunscorch on an unlucky cultist.

"Blessing of the god's aid us with your might! Bless!" Vexar murmured as a blue light enveloped them. The long fight was soon over after quite a bit of rough and tumble. Vexar and Rickul healed the party after sustaining heavy damage. The party continued onwards, leaving the foul settlement behind them. They cut down numerous yuan ti and lizard men before coming into an open room with a little girl inside.

"Why have you come to my castle?" The girl asked.

"This doesn't look like a castle to me…" Arkinis replied shyly.

"We seek the evil that plagues kuldahar, would that somehow be a little girl like you?" Rickul inquired; crossing his arms.

"You are looking for the hearthstone gem something I have already claimed as mine." The girl answered, holding out the stone.

"We're going to need that." Hitar stated.

"You slay multipl- Vexicous! How dare you step foot here!" The girl screamed.

"How do you know my name!?" Vexar shouted as he drew his scimitar.

"You father has asked me to kill you; I plan to honor our arrangement!" The girl yelled. The girl suddenly transformed into a four armed snake monster. Everyone drew their weapons as Vexar summoned a moonblade. Elaria quickly cast haste on the party as Rickul, Hitar and Vexar ran at the monster. They were quickly swatted away as if they were flies. Vexar was thrown the farthest away as he picked his head up to see his party member struggle against the monster.

"No… It cannot end like this… I SHALL NOT ALLOW IT!" Vexar thought to himself as he picked himself up. He quickly ran forward, feeling a rush of adrenaline as he jumped on the back of the monster. He repeatedly stabbed her. The rest of the party took the chance to hit the monster with everything they had. Hitar slashed it in the chest as Rickul hit her in the shoulder. Reenix stabbed her in her stomach as an acid arrow with a regular arrow hit her in the head. The monster screamed as it fell to the ground; in a bloody pulp. Vexar rolled off of the monster breathing heavily.

"That was… interesting." Hitar stated as he helped Vexar off of the ground. The party searched the room, finding a magical necklace, magical studded leather armor, magic sling and most importantly, the hearthstone gem. They decided to head back to Kuldahar and identify them when they had a chance to rest. The trek back felt like ages and it wasn't helped by Reenix complaining. They finally returned to Kuldahar and immediately went to Arundel's house.

"Thank you ending my vendetta; you have been of great use to me." Arundel said with a wicked laugh.

"You're not Arundel, where is the real Arundel?" Rickul shouted.

"No I'm not Arundel; I am but a simple priest spreading suffering to the masses. Arundel is bleeding out his life above us." The mysterious man said as he disappeared.

The party ran upstairs as Arundel shared his last breath.

"Look… I haven't the time. Please… take the Hearthstone to the Severed Hand." Arundel breathed as he bled out. The party left Arundel's house as they were greeted by a man in purple jeweled cloak.

"Dereth…" Vexar muttered quietly.

"I'm giving you one chance Vexar, join me or die along with these maggots! Have all the power you could ever want. Decide now, I'm not going to listen to your pleas." Dereth stated, turning around.

Vexar's thoughts raced through his head as he swallowed hard. "A-alright…" Vexar whispered as he began to walk over to his father.

"Is this some sick joke, Vexar?" Elaria shouted as Vexar turned around slightly.

"I'm afraid it's not…" Vexar responded as he continued to walk.

The five shocked party members all drew their weapons as Rickul shouted, "This "kid" is probably over a hundred years old!"

"You have made a wise choice my son… please kill them with my blade." Dereth stated proudly as he handed his rapier to Vexar.

Vexar ran his hand over the side of the blade, admiring the shine and expert craftsmen ship. "Father, may I ask you a question?" Vexar said as he looked up at his father.

"Of course my son, what is it?" Dereth replied

"How would your blood look painted on this grass!?" Vexar shouted as he slashed his father across the chest with his own sword.

"You, son of a bitch!" Dereth screamed as he stood up; pulling out a spare long sword. The thoughts of the old spells from the rapier ran through his head. Vexar ran towards his father as he began to parley with him. His fighting style had instantly changed. Instead of using slow, methodical hits like with his scimitar; he was attacking with more thrusts as well as relying on multiple his to deal damage. Dereth slashed Vexar the arm, making him wince in pain.

"Should we help?" Arkinis asked Hitar; watching them fight.

"No, this is his fight." Hitar explained.

Vexar thrust his sword into his father stomach as Dereth stumbled backwards. Vexar began to chant one of the five rapiers abilities.

"Gust of wind guide my blade. Turbino thrust!" Vexar shouted as he struck his father multiple times with inhumane speed.

"Wha- how do you remember that?" Dereth gasped; holding his chest.

"That's not all!" Vexar started, "Energy of the sky imbue my blade with your power. Tuonare thurst!" Vexar chanted as he hit his father with the electrified blade.

"No, this-" Dereth was cut off by Vexar.

"Heat of earth, burn the flesh. Fuoco thrust!" Vexar yelled as his sword landed straight on his father's chest, burning a hole through his leather armor.

"Vexar… pl-" Dereth was once again cut off by Vexar.

"Green death; bring my enemies to their fate, slowly. Veleno thrust! Vexar screamed as he sent his sword through his father's chest; finally killing him.

Vexar stumbled backwards; taking his scimitar out of its hilt and replacing with the Doom metal rapier.

"Are you alright? Let's get to the inn… I think we could all use some rest." Reenix stated, motioning them to follow him. Vexar grabbed his father's armor before following them. Vexar stood in a back room of the room, practicing on a dummy. He was desperately trying to remember the last ability of the rapier.

"Hey kid…" Rickul blurted out.

"What's up, Rickul?" Vexar asked; still staring at the training dummy.

"Do you uhhh know what this is about?" Rickul questioned.

"No… should I?" Vexar replied; still staring at the training dummy. Vexar didn't receive an answer as he was quickly disarmed and pushed on his back against one of the nearby crates.

"I shall not allow a demon in this party!" Rickul explained as he punched Vexar across the face for what was the third one that day. Vexar tried desperately to push Rickul off of him, to no avail. He received another punch as his left arm as pulled across the box. Rickul pulled his left arm over the side of the box. He quickly pulled down; after what felt like an eternity for Vexar he finally felt his arm snap.

"Ironbones eh? Snapped like a twig!" Rickul explained. Moments after Vexar felt Rickul lifted off of him and shoved aside. He saw Hitar standing before him, with a worried look on his face.

"Vexar? Vexar! Look laddie you've got to stay with me, I know it hurts but you can't pass out on me." Hitar urgently said. Hitar helped Vexar sit up and let him lean on him into the main room where he sat him next to the fire. Vexar suddenly thought to himself "Damn… I can't cast the rapier abilities with one arm…"


	6. Vexar's Current Items and Spells

Vexar's Current Special Abilities and Weapons

Doom Metal Rapier +2

Statistics:

The Doom Metal Rapier's enchantment increases by +1 for both damage and thac0 for every 6 levels of experience the wielder has.

Thac0: +2

Damage: 1d8 +2 (Slashing, piercing if thrust)

Proficiency type: Rapier

Speed factor: 5

Type: One Handed. (Off hand used for balance, spellcasting and short channeling of the Doom Metal Rapier's spells)

Doom Metal Rapier Thrust Spells.

Turbino Thrust.

12 rapid thrusts at lightning speed. Each thrust deals 1d2 damage. Each thrust has a chance to critical hit.

Range: Melee attack.

Casting time: 1

Area of effect: 1 Creature

Tuonare Thrust.

An electrified thrust dealing and extra 1d4 damage + 4 lightning damage. Has a 15% chance to paralyze target. No chance of a critical hit.

Range: Melee attack.

Casting time: 1

Area of effect: 1 Creature.

Fuoco Thrust.

A flame strike dealing 1d6 damage + 2 flame damage. Has a 5% chance to lower hit creature's strength by two points.

Range: Melee attack.

Casting time: 1

Area of effect: 1 Creature.

Veleno Thrust.

A poisonous thrust dealing and extra 1d2 damage + a 75% to poison the target for 1 damage for 8 rounds. 20% chance for the poison to deal 2 damage per round instead of 1. Has a chance to critical hit.

Range: Melee attack.

Casting time: 1

Area of effect: 1 creature.

Damage: a total of 8-16 damage. 1-2 damage per round.

Spells,

Sangue Fiaccare.

A vampirism blood drain spell. Caster drains target creatures life for 6 damage. Instead of restoring health this spell grants the caster an extra attack per round and +2 thac0.

Range: Visual range of caster.

Duration: 6 rounds

Casting time: 4

Area of effect: 1 creature.

Damage: 6


End file.
